


On The Sands

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Angst, Drabble, Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Ryan wants Stephen Hart, but can't, knowing he might have to face his fellow gladiator on the sands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Sands

**Author's Note:**

> For my new bingo card prompt: Unrequited Love.

Ryan couldn't help but stare at the man who practised his art on the sand. Oiled skin gleaming in the sun as he flowed fluidly through his moves and Ryan could just imagine his hands roaming over that supple flesh. The man's blue eyes wide with passion... 

Ryan shook his head; the man had a body to die for.

He sighed softly and returned to watching the man working out. No, he could never have more than this and even this much was dangerous. All he could do was pray to the Gods that they never met on the sands.


End file.
